The Cold, Freezing River
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Darkness and betrayal is gripping the throats of the RiverClan cats as a cat with a heart as black as night lives amung them. Can Breezestorm and Amberwish stop the terrifying darkness that looms over RiverClan before its too late? Rated T for violence! CO-WRITTEN BY ECHOWIND12
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The night looked warm and green. Raindrops fell from the trees after a long storm but the clouds were peeling away from the sky and the moon shed faint silver light across the forest. A cool breeze cut gentally through the air spreading comfort through the hot and humid night.

A dark gray tom nodded at a gray tabby tom. "Would you like to begin, Gorsestar?"

He responded with a dip of his head. "WindClan is doing fine this greenleaf. Prey is plentiful on the moor and we have a new warrior, Jaggedstripe."

"Jaggedstripe! Jaggedstripe! Jaggedstripe!" the Clans shouted, though a she-cat in the back remained silent.

Gorsestar swished his tail in delight and motioned towards a cream she-cat. "Does ShadowClan have anything to share, Dawnstar?"

The she-cat licked her chest fur. "ShadowClan is thriving! We seem to get new kits and warriors each moon!"

Gorsestar rolled his eyes.

"Ridgedtail and Redpelt got their warrior names yeaterday."

"Ridgedtail! Redpelt!" Still the she-cat did not budge.

"You may go now, Beechstar," Dawnstar hissed impatiently to a pale ginger tom.

He stretched and looked out to the clearing. "Dawnstar, such a charming she-cat, you are. SkyClan is doing very well this season. We fought off a fox and it is heading towards ThunderClan. So beware, Owlstar."

The dark gray Tom simply shrugged. "ThunderClan is also thriving." Many cats had to lean forward and strain their ears to hear. Owlstar was a very quiet cat. "Hunting is going wonderfully. And we have two new apprentices, Flashpaw and Morningpaw."

"Flashpaw! Morningpaw!" the she-cat in the back looked away.

"Your turn, Rosestar," Owlstar whispered to a ginger she-cat.

She blinked at him and looked at the sky. "It appears that StarClan is doing virtuous things to all Clans this greenleaf. The forest is rich with prey, the river is flowing with fish," her gaze met a tree. The wind shook the leaves and misted rain onto the Gathering. "Just the right amount of rain for flowers and herbs. RiverClan couldn't be doing better. Our eldest apprentice Softpaw has become Softfeather. And two kits were born to Otterhope and Blackhawk. Cloudkit and Whitekit are healthy and strong."

"Coldkit! Whitekit! Softfeather!"

Rosestar met a lone she-cat's glare.

Her eyes narrowed. "Let the Clans share tongues!" She elegantly hopped off the Great Rock, cutting through two warriors, Yarrowleaf and Grasswhistle to get to the she-cat.

The she-cat coldly met her eyes. She spat in disgust. "Rosestar, if you have come to scold, I do not want to hear."

"Songbreeze," Rosestar said, planting her paws to the rich soil, "I know you have been...aloof since Dapplepelt died. But this is ridiculous. You are RiverClan's medicine cat now."

"It's not even about Dapplepelt!" hissed Songbreeze. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "It's about the new kits."

Rosestar blinked. "What about them?"

Songbreeze padded closer so that no other cat would hear. "They were never meant to be born. Since I helped Otterhope deliver them, whispers of ancient cats ring in my ears. It's a bad omen. Those kits mean doom to RiverClan. Or at least one of them does..." her voice trailed off.

"That's insane."

"If it was then why would StarClan send me a prophecy?" Songbreeze growled.

"A prophecy?"

The medicine cat nodded. "The darkness will grow cold, claws will freeze the shadows and the amber wind storm will blow away the chilling threats that haunt the flowing river."

Rosestar stared in astonishment. Maybe Songbreeze was right. But the amber wind storm didn't seem accurate. "But does that mean..." her gaze traveled to two cats talking in the group. One with dark gray fur, the other light gray with darker flecks.

Songbreeze followed her gaze. "As uncommon as it may seem, it must be true. StarClan has spoken and only the amber wind storm can save us now."

**_Alliances_**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Rosestar- ginger she-cat with cream paws and green eyes

Deputy: Yarrowleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes

Medicine-cat: Songbreeze- dark brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Warriors: Dewheart- large pale grey tabby tom with darker grey dash on his chest (Amberpaw)

Grasswhistle- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Blackhawk- large, jet black tom with amber eyes (Quailpaw)

Rootpelt- light brown tom with green eyes

Hareleap- light brown tabby she-cat

Skycloud- white and grey patched she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyseed- beautiful light brown she-cat with green eyes

Streamclaw- large grey tom with friendly blue eyes

Snowshade- beautiful white she-cat with grey paws and tail tip and cool blue eyes (Breezepaw)

Reedwater- bright ginger tabby tom

Waterdrop- silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Beetledust- pretty black she-cat with green eyes

Eelbright- black tabby she-cat (Sapphirepaw)

Heronclaw- large pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Softfeather- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices: Quailpaw- grey and pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Sapphirepaw- silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Amberpaw- pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and crisp amber eyes

Breezepaw- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Otterhope- light brown she-cat with friendly blue eyes (Mother to Blackhawk's kits: Coldkit- stone-grey tom with icy blue eyes and Whitekit- pure white she-cat with navy blue eyes)

Oceanwhisper- pretty silver she-cat with aqua blue eyes (Expecting Dewheart's kits)

Sheeptail- pure white she-cat with stubby white tail (Mother to Reedwater's kits: Hailkit- silver-grey tabby tom with icy blue eyes Stonekit- pale grey tom)

Elders: Volewhisker- pale brown tabby tom

Leafbreeze- golden she-cat with green eyes

Crystalmoon- pretty silver she-cat with crystal blue eyes

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Owlstar- old dark grey tom with large, unblinking amber eyes

Deputy: Whitelight- bright white she-cat

Medicine-cat: Cloudspots- long-furred black tom with white-ears, white-chest, and two white paws. (Goosepaw)

Warriors: Jaypath- silver she-cat with blue eyes (Redpaw)

Finchwing- tall, light brown she-cat

Greypelt- Large grey tabby tom

Nightshade- large black tom with amber eyes (Morningpaw)

Flybird- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Briarwood- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Fleetfoot- swift, brown tabby tom with large golden eyes (Rosepaw)

Rocktooth- large black tom with dark brown flecks as jagged, sharp teeth

Weedtail- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Tidewater- pretty silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes (Sharppaw)

Queens: Willowleaf- silver she-cat (Expecting Rocktooth's kits)

Kinktail- pretty light brown she-cat (Mother of Nightshade's kit- Sweetkit- pretty cream she-cat with green eyes)

Elders: Lillyflower- older pale grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Branchclaw- dark brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Dawnstar- pretty cream she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Cedarpelt- large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine-cat: Pebbleheart- very old dark grey tabby tom (Sagepaw)

Warriors: Blacknight- large black tom with amber eyes

Silverhawk- large grey tom with spiky grey fur and menacing yellow eyes (Shredpaw)

Darkstrike- big dark brown tom with green eyes

Nightshadow- pretty dark grey she-cat with golden eyes

Bumblesong- light grey and black striped she-cat

Scorchfur- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Morningpaw)

Willowheart- black and silver she-cat with green eyes

Ridgedtail- solid black tom

Redpelt- bright ginger she-cat

Queens: Weaselpelt- light brown she-cat (Mother to Blacknight's kits: Foxkit- dark ginger tom with amber eyes and Lizardkit- grey tabby she-cat)

Elders: Redwillow- pale ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Treebreeze- large dark brown tabby tom

**WindClan**

Leader: Gorsestar- very old thin grey tabby tom

Deputy: Heatherheart- pinkish brown tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Medicine-cat: Mothflight- soft white fur and stormy green eyed she-cat (Thrushpelt- stone-grey she-cat with flecks of darker brown)

Warriors: Kinkclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudwatcher- very pale grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Bluepelt- large grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Birdpaw)

Woodfur- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Lakewhisper- pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Jayclaw- dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Robinflight- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Cardinalwing- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowfur- pale ginger tabby tom (Flutterpaw)

Jaggedstripe- large black and dark brown striped tabby tom

Queens: Waterdance- silver she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Bluepelt's kits: Tallkit- black and white tom with usual long tail and Barkkit- light brown tabby tom)

Elders: Runningbreeze- pale brown tabby she-cat

Russetwind- large ginger tabby tom

**SkyClan**

Leader: Beechstar- tall, pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Mothpelt- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Medicine-cat: Vipertooth- black tom with yellow-green eyes (Fawnpaw)

Warriors: Yellowmist- pale golden she-cat with green eyes

Goldhawk- large golden tabby tom (Silverpaw)

Petalface- pretty pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Cherryleaf- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Flypaw)

Seawater- silver tom with white paws and blue-green eyes

Leopardclaw- golden and black spotted she-cat

Fireclaw- golden tom with amber eyes

Blackfire- large black tom with amber eyes

Queens: Rosethorn- creamy she-cat with green eyes (Cloudkit- white and grey patched tom and Poppykit- creamy she-cat with amber eyes)

Beedance- golden she-cat with white paws and tail tip (Birdkit- black she-cat with green eyes)

Elders: Otternose- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Treebark- dark brown tabby tom

**A/N: Hey everyone! it's Nightwish here! I hope you all are looking forward to mine and Echowind12's new story! It's going to be great! She wrote the prologue and I wrote the alliances!**

**Author's Note: Yay! First fanfic! Super excited to be working with Nightwish! We will try to update as much as possible. Just make sure you...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Nightwish and Echowind**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's Nightwish! I'm going write chapter one so I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter One_

The sun began peaking through thick storm clouds. Rain sparkled on the leaves of trees and plants of the undergrowth in RiverClan territory. A pale grey she-cat with darker flecks stared across the river into ThunderClan territory. The sun dappled the forest ground as it's rays beamed through the tree branches. Moisture clung to her grey fur and her crisp amber eyes reflected the suns bright rays. "Are you going to start with your assessment or sit there staring into ThunderClan territory." a deep voice sounded behind her.

She whipped around to stare into the blue eyes of her mentor, Dewheart. "Yes, Dewheart." she sighed as she rose to her paws.

"Amberpaw," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Breezepaw is almost finished with her assessment and you haven't even begun yet!"

Amberpaw lowered her head and stared at the delicate grass that curled over her mentor's paws. "I know, I'll start now." she meowed slowly.

"Well you better hurry. You're running out of time." he frowned then turned to return to his hiding spot.

Amberpaw opened her mouth and allowed the sweet scents of prey and crisp herbs flow into her mind. She lowered herself to the ground and began to creep forward into the reed beds. She fixed her gaze into the river and observed the reflective scales of the small minnows. A large fish dashed by as she scooped her nimble paws into the river and flung the delicate body out of the water and onto the soft grass a few mouse-lengths away. She leaped to the fish's side and nipped it, giving it a killing bite. She lifted her muzzle and stared down at the dead fish. _Thank you StarClan for blessing me to catch this fish._ She thought briefly before she returned her gaze back to the rippling river.

...

Amberpaw graciously padded through the forest with three fish and a mouse. She stumbled across the clearing with all her prey. Getting frustrated, she set down her prey and began to rest. "I'm impressed by your progress. You're a great hunter," the voice of Dewheart sounded.

She flicked her amber gaze to him and saw that his fur was ruffled up from the heavy gusts of wind that blew through the territory every once and a while. "Thank you." she meowed plainly then reached down to pick up her prey.

"Here, I'll help you." he meowed just before he picked up one of her fish and her plump mouse.

When they entered the camp, eyes of her clanmates landed on her. Her heart beat against her chest as she saw the stone-grey pelt of Coldkit. His cold, icy blue eyes made her flesh crawl. Though he was young, he certainly was in charge of the nursery. The dark grey pelt of Hailkit came through the entrance to the nursery and tackled Coldkit to the ground. Hailkit was two moons older than Coldkit and would begin his training soon.

Amberpaw padded to the well stocked fresh-kill pile and deposited her prey. The dark grey pelt of Breezepaw darted toward her with her tail high. "I passed! Did you?" she asked eagarly then looked at Dewheart.

He looked down at Amberpaw with pride reflecting in his gaze and nodded briefly before he padded toward Rosestar's den. Amberpaw's fur rippled on her shoulders with excitement. She looked at Breezepaw who looked like she was going to burst with excitement. "We're going to be warriors!" Amberpaw squealed to her sister.

"I know! I wonder when Rosestar will do it!" Breezepaw meowed excitedly.

Amberpaw was fidgeting as she flicked her amber gaze to the reed den where Dewheart came out with the beautiful light ginger she-cat behind him. "Now, I think." she whispered as Rosestar took her place.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather here to hear my words." she yowled.

Amberpaw was soon surrounded by her clanmates. She directed her attention to her leader as she continued, "Today, RiverClan gains two new warriors! Snowshade, do you think Breezepaw's ready?"

The pure white she-cat nodded with her blue eyes twinkling with pride. "Good, and Dewheart has already informed me that Amberpaw is more than ready to become a warrior. Step forward, young ones." she called to her and her sister, Breezepaw.

Amberpaw's nimble paws shook with every step she took as she approached the light ginger she-cat. Rosestar's green eyes glittered with pride and happiness. Amberpaw felt the soft fur of Breezepaw rub against her. "Amberpaw and Breezepaw, do you each promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?" Rosestar asked them.

Amberpaw started into Rosestar's burning green gaze as Breezepaw meowed, "I do."

"I do." Amberpaw echoed her sister.

Rosestar nodded in acceptance. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you each your warrior name. Breezepaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Breezestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence and welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." she meowed.

Amberpaw watched as her newly named sister licked Rosestar's shoulder. She watched Breezestorm go sit by Heronclaw, a some-what new warrior. "Amberpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Amberwish. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and fierce loyalty and welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Rosestar purred with happiness.

Amberwish licked Rosestar's ginger shoulder and turned to face her Clan. "Breezestorm! Amberwish! Breezestorm! Amberwish!" the Clan cheered with happiness.

A sudden rush of happiness and enjoyment surged through her. A familiar grey pelt of Streamclaw padded up to her. His blue eyes glittered with happiness as he rubbed his muzzle against hers. "You're finally a warrior!" he purred.

"Yeah, it's great." Amberwish meowed as she pulled away from him.

A hurt expression appeared on his face but soon vanished when RiverClan's deputy, Yarrowleaf, called for patrols. "Eelbright, take a patrol along the ThunderClan border. Take Amberwish, Breezestorm, and Sapphirepaw. Try and assess Sappirepaw's tracking abilities." she meowed with a flick of her crooked tail.

Amberwish leaped to Eelbright'a side with her grey tail high. She elegantly padded beside her sister as Sapphirepaw as they made their way to the ThunderClan border. The sun was almost invisible in the sky now. Night was approaching and as they past the river, Amberwish stared into the forest lands. She wondered if she would see Redpaw today. Her heart ached for his warm, familiar scent. Her body felt wobbly and weak when she thought about his large ginger figure and his gentle blue eyes. Her fur quivered with the need to meet him tonight, but with her vigil, she knew that it was impossible. Then, ironically, his long ginger tail stood from a bush. She made contact with his blue eyes and abruptly stopped as she was cast into their depths. "Ow!" she suddenly squealed.

Breezestorm whipped around with worried green eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I padded onto a tough bit of reed. You all go ahead, I'll catch up." Amberwish lied.

Breezestorm hesitated for a moment then nodded reluctantly. Amberwish watched as her dark grey hind quarters disappeared over the hill. Amberwish suddenly leaped into the river and swam to her friends side. _Friends_, she thought, _that's all we are._ She shook out her damp fur and ran her muzzle along his. She felt a purr rumble deep in his throat. "Its been a while since we've seen each other." he meowed in his handsome, deep voice.

"I know, but we'll be able to spend more time together surly." she purred.

"Perhaps, Amberpaw." he purred in her ear.

Amberwish looked at him in delight and purred, "I am now known as Amberwish, thank you very much!"

His blue eyes grew wide and he purred, "That's great! I'm a warrior now too! My name is now Redhawk."

"That's an amazing name." she purred and ran her tail across his flank.

"You had better go, I'm in a patrol and I have to get back. We can't meet tonight, I have to keep vigil." he murmured quietly as voices began to near them.

Panic seared through her body. "Okay, I do too. I'll see you soon, Redhawk." she purred then leaped across the stepping stones.

"Good bye, Amberwish." he called quietly.

She watched him as his ginger tail disappeared through the sense undergrowth once more. She also tredded into her own territory. The smells of RiverClan smelled different and pungent. Her fur slowly rose as a horrific snarl sounded behind her. She whipped around to see the russet pelt of a fox. It's long yellow stained teeth dripped with saliva and it's jaws were peeled back in a snarl. She suddenly shrieked for help as the fox lunged forward with sharp vicious teeth and mighty claws.

**A/N: There is it! Chapter one! I hope you all have enjoyed it! Please review! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, Echowind here with chapter 2 hope you like it!**

_Chapter Two_

How did it get across the river, Breezestorm thought as a fox tore through the barrier protecting the camp. She felt the fur raise along her spine and her claws unsheathed. A RiverClan warrior started to charge at it but not before the fox threw itself towards the nursery. Whitekit shrieked in horror and ran for her brother. Coldkit stood frozen with a puffed out chest and narrowed eyes. Is that kit brave or what?

Their mother, Otterhope launched herself at the fox, claws outstretched. It yowled in pain as she struck it in the muzzle. Swatting the queen away, it whipped around to face someone across the camp.

Amberwish.

Breezestorm's sister managed to dodge, the fox's blow but she lost her balance and tumbled into the reed beds. She tried to scramble to her paws as the fox lunged again.

Breezestorm yowled and flung herself at the enemy. "Get out of here," she hissed at Amberwish.

The gray flecked she-cat nodded, pawing herself away. The fox whipped around and wrapped his jaws around Breezestorm's shoulder. She bawled in agony and pain swam up her foreleg. The more she struggled to pull away, the deep the fox's teeth sank.

"StarClan help me!" she yowled.

Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath her paws as did the fox and Clan around her. She kicked and thrashed but she was locked into place as she fell into blackness.

...

Bright light broke into her eyes and exploded into a familiar scene. Her former mentor, Snowshade was leading her and her brother, Stormpaw through the territory.

"I can't believe it. Our first assessment!" exclaimed Stormpaw, excitedly.

Breezepaw nodded. Too bad Amberpaw was missing out due to whitecough.

They continued through the trees. Breezepaw lifted her nose into the air and took a deep breath in. A disgusting scent hit her in a wave, causing her to cough and gag.

"Are you okay?" Stormpaw asked.

"There's a gross smell."

Snowshade heard them and sniffed. She stopped in her tracks and her legs stiffened.

"You two should go back to camp. There's a fox around here somewhere." The words were barely out of mouth before the russet creature leapt out of the bushes and clamped his yellow teeth over Stormpaw's neck.

"Breezestorm..."

She let out a grief stricken wail.

"Breezestorm."

Her eyes snapped open. Breezestorm was in the medicine cat den. Amberwish and Songbreeze hovered over her and she could feel cobwebs matting her shoulder.

She struggled to stay awake as she spoke, "What in the name of StarClan happened?"

Amberwish's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You blacked out, Breezestorm. But don't worry, Yarrowleaf took care of the fox."

Songbreeze nodded. "That is quite a wound you got there," she said. "Went through almost all my cobwebs trying to stop the bleeding. You should be excused from warrior duties for a few days."

Amberwish looked into Breezestorm's eyes. "Songbreeze, can we have some time alone?"

The young medicine cat looked puzzled for a while but finally, she nodded and padded outside.

Amberwish walked a little closer.

"I had another flash back," Breezestorm told her.

"I know," her sister replied, "Who was it of this time?"

"Stormpaw."

A look of grief flooded her sister's eyes. She had not spoken to anyone for days after the fox killed their brother, for she was too dejected. Breezestorm was too.

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered.

"You know I won't."

Breezestorm smiled. She was glad she had a sister she could count on to keep her secrets. Her flash backs had started after Stormpaw's death. Whenever she came across a predator like a dog or fox or badger, she would think of her brother's tragic death. Whenever she saw catmint, she remembered the time she walked in on her dead mother as a kit, taken by greencough. And she came to the gorge, she thought of the time her father plunged to his death while chasing WindClan warriors away. The only cat that knew about them was her sister and she hoped it would stay that way.

"I'm glad we can trust each other with all of our secrets," Breezestorm purred.

Amberwish stiffened. "Um, yeah. Every single one."

Breezestorm narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, perfect couldn't be better," Amberwish snapped.

"Uh...Heronclaw came in to visit you."

Breezestorm lit up. "He did?"

Amberwish nodded, relaxing a bit. "He's worried about you. I should go tell him you're okay." And as quick as a snake, she was gone.

Breezestorm couldn't help but think of her sister's strange behavior. She knew they would never keep secrets from each other. Would they?

**Hope you like it! Make sure you review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's Nightwish again! :) here's Chapter Three**

_Chapter Three_

The half-moon sparkled in the sky, lighting the whole sky. After her night of vigil, alone, she was sleepy on her paws. She anxiously waited for her clanmates to go to sleep. Breezestorm was still kept up in the medicine-den while her wounds healed, so it would be much easier or her to fled the camp unseen. As soon as the camp began quiet, Amberwish crept out from the warriors den. She carefully padded over the sleeping warriors and leaped gracefully into the open camp. Stealthily making her way out of camp, she remembered the first time she met Redhawk.

...

"I regret to inform you all that Owlstar has passed on to our warrior ancestors. I, Whitestar, now lead ThunderClan and I will make sure my Clan remains strong." the pure white she-cat called from on too of the Greatrock with the other leaders.

Amberpaw stared up at the rock with such admiration, it made her whiskers quiver. Suddenly, a body slammed into her, nearly knocking her over. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!" she snapped as she whipped around.

The cat that had rammed into her was a large, ginger tom with pale blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't see you." he meowed anxiously then glared at a solid black tom, who was twitching his whiskers.

"It-it's okay." she stammered then looked down at the ground. "I'm Amberpaw of RiverClan."

"I'm Redpaw of ThunderClan. It's nice to meet you, Amberpaw." he purred happily as he flicked his tail.

...

Her eyes sparkled in the moon-light as she padded closer to the stepping stones near the ThunderClan border. She peered into the waters edge and saw the reflection of herself in it. She sat down with the water delicately lapping at her paws and began to groom her pretty grey-flecked fur. Bushes in the opposite side of the border rustled and soon, the large shadow of a tom poked through them to reveal long ginger fur and handsome blue eyes. "Redhawk!" she squealed as she ran across the stepping stones.

The two cats bumped heads and entwined their tails. "I've missed you so much." Redhawk purred in Amberwish's ear.

"I've missed you too." she purred back.

He suddenly pulled away and starred at the ground. "Amberwish, we can't do this anymore." he rasped.

Amberwish felt her heart nearly stop. "What? Why?" she croaked.

Redhawk looked at her and sighed, "You wouldn't understand. I want to be leader some day. If I have a mate in RiverClan, my Clan would never support me."

Amberwish snapped her body away from his, her gut suddenly bristling with aggravation. "What? You're too young to even think about that! Whitestar is still young, she'll still live for seasons and seasons to come. Redhawk, please, just be with me until then." she whimpered.

Her eyes grew dark and glossy. "I can't be your mate. But we can be friends." he meowed as he stood as began to pad away.

"Friends? I doubt that will happen! Your Clan would never support you if you were friends with a she-cat from another Clan." she called after him.

He never responded. Her heart beat hard against her chest as she slowly padded over the stepping stones once more. Her head felt light and her mind was dizzy with a broken heart. "What on earth were you doing with that ThunderClan tom?" a cat growled from behind a hazel bush.

Amberwish snapped her amber gaze to the burning, green gaze of her sisters. "Nothing, obviously." she murmured as she returned her gaze to the ground.

"Nothing? You love him!" Breezestorm snapped. "You can't love a cat from another Clan, Amberwish! That's against the Warrior Code."

"I know, that's why I no longer love him." she hissed defensively just before she pushed past Breezestorm and bounded away.

Twigs and branches pulled at her pelt as she ran through RiverClan territory. She pushed herself between two thick bushes and saw a large willow tree with branches that delicately swung in the wind. The tree was decorated by tiny white flowers and small light bugs flew around the scenery. Her heart slowed and her mind wandered around the new place she discovered. A small pool full of small, colorful fish was in front of some sort of wooden thing Amberwish had never seen. It had four legs and a flat surface connecting them. When she padded up to it cautiously, she touched it with her nose. It smelled of different scents, so stale she couldn't depict what it was. She laid down below this wooden thing and stared into the reflective pool of water. The half-moon blazed in the pool, staring at Amberwish. She closed her eyes slowly and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long update! But here's Chapter Four! Echowind12 wrote Breezestorm's POV and I wrote Amberwish's POV! Enjoy please! :)**

_Chapter Four_

**BREEZESTORM'S POV**

Breezestorm watched her sister disappear inside the Warrior den. She felt anger boil in her veins. _I can't believe she would take a ThunderClan cat as a mate, she thought, digging her claws into the ground. And she didn't even tell me! And now thanks to her we broke vigil!_

Her tail stirred in the grass as she looked up to the moon. "Were you watching her during her meetings with that warrior?" she asked the sky as her family flashed in her mind. Breezestorm suddenly felt a pelt brush against hers. She whirled her head to the side to see nothing but grass. She sighed but blue eyes gleamed in front of her, revealing a dark gray tabby pelt.

"Nightsky?" she called taking a small step forward.

The eyes blinked at her as a purr rang in her ears. Breezestorm felt as if she was a kit again, back in the nursery as her mother licked her ears.

A stone gray tom appeared next to Nightsky, amber eyes glowing proudly. A smaller gray tabby was with him. "Graydust? Stormpaw?"

The three cats dipped their heads. Breezestorm purred in delight. Her family had come to visit her.

Nightsky's gaze darkened. "Do not be too excited my daughter, for we heed great warning. Prick your ears and listen up because I will only say this once."

Breezestorm flattened her ears against her head. The cats she loved so dearly only came to warn her of danger? They didn't come to congradulate her on her warrior ceremony or tell her they loved her and that they were always watching? She stopped purring but did not look away.

Nightsky spoke with power, "You cannot trust all cats in your Clan, for one will betray you and all you've ever known. Look out for this cat. Its claws are as sharp as the leaf bare wind and its gaze as crisp as a frozen leaf. And this cat, the one you thought was close to you, will destroy the Clan from beyond its borders and within its dens."

Breezestorm stared in astonishment as her family vanished. "Wait, I must know more!" But they did not come back. This cat is close to me? The amber eyes of Amberwish flickered in her mind. No, she hissed at herself. She would never betray the Clan...or couldn't possibly be speaking of her. I can't the only other cat I love!

But gazing into the dark warrior den, she wasn't so sure.

**AMBERWISH'S POV**

Amberwish tossed and turned in her nest. _How can I be so stupid?_ She thought to herself. _I should have never loved Redhawk! I knew it would only bring pain! And now even Breezestorm is upset with me._ She twitched her ears as a soft breeze swept through the warriors den. The warm, welcoming scent of her mother, Nightsky. "Stay strong, my daughter. Tough times are coming and tough decisions will be made." the warm breath of her mother ruffled her fur.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back into empty space.

"Amberwish? Who are you talking to?" the familiar voice of Streamclaw echoed in the den.

"Err.. No one, just myself." she stammered as she rested her head on her paws again, pleading to StarClan that he would leave her alone.

He's only being nice! She hissed to herself. "Oh, well don't go crazy on me." he purred as he settled in the nest next to hers.

"You sleep next to me?" she asked the stone grey tom.

Streamclaw's head nodded briefly. "I thought you wanted your nest close to someone you know." he purred as he nudged his head against her shoulder.

"Err, yeah. You're right." she meowed awkwardly as she turned and rested her head on her paws.

"Well, good night." he murmured softly.

"'night," she whispered.

_Why can't I love a cat in my own Clan? Why can't I just love Streamclaw instead of Redhawk?_ She thought as she closed her eyes. Sleep came to her slowly. All she thought about was the handsome ginger pelt of Redhawk.

**A/N: That's all! So you know what to do now, right? THAT'S RIGHT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish and Echowind**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Such a long update! My apologies! Updates might be coming slower because I, Nightwish, am working on a lot of other stories as well as this one! But I'm trying my hardest to maintain all I have! So please enjoy the next chapter of The Cold, Freezing River.**

_Chapter Five_

Amberwish stared out into the night of the full moon in the Warriors den. Soon, she and Breezestorm would be leaving to the gathering. She watched carefully as Rosestar took her place in the clearing and called, "All cats old enough to swim, gather here to hear my words."

Amberwish shakily rose to her paws and padded into the clearing. A moon had passed since her last meeting with Redhawk. Breezestorm had barely acknowledged her and it made Amberwish upset. She turned to face her leader as the Clan gathered. "Tonight, before the gathering, I call you all here to welcome two knew apprentices. Coldkit and Whitekit have reached their sixth moon and it is time they began their training. Step forth you two." Rosestar called to the stars.

Amberwish watched through narrowed eyes as the stone-grey tom with icy blue eyes stood directly in front of his leader. Amberwish couldn't help but shutter at the sight of the young tom. Her fur prickled with anticipation as her leader continued, "Coldkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Coldpaw. Though she is young, I know that Breezestorm is the right mentor for this young tom."

Amberwish's fur bristled. Breezestorm? Does that mean- her thought was cut off as Rosestar continued, "Whitekit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Amberwish is ready for an apprentice, so she will mentor you."

Me? She thought as she stared wide-eyed at her leader. The pure white she-cat leaped to her paws and pranced to Amberwish's side. She looked down at the excited apprentice then touched noses with her hesitantly. Did Rosestar think she was truly ready for an apprentice? The young she-cat stared up at her with wide blue eyes as her Clan called her new name. Amberwish smiled warmly to her apprentice and looked back up to Rosestar for instruction. "I will bring Yarrowleaf, Songbreeze, Amberwish, Whitepaw, Breezestorm, Coldpaw, Herronclaw, Blackhawk, and Streamclaw to the gathering. Dewheart, you will be in charge." She commanded with a flick of her tail.

Amberwish looked down at Whitepaw to see her new apprentice quivering with excitement. "Come on, we need to leave." She whispered with a twitch of an ear.

Whitepaw nodded excitedly and ran to pad by her brother. Amberwish stared into the forest in the direction of ThunderClan. "Don't even think about it," a voice hissed in her ear.

She turned her head to stare into the burning green eyes of Breezestorm. "Leave me alone," she pleaded as she began to pad away.

"You cannot love another cat from another Clan!" She hissed quietly as her eyes flashed side to side.

Amberwish felt her fur bristle with sudden heat and rage. "I do not love another cat!" She yowled at the top of her lungs.

Amberwish's heart beat slowed once she realized what she had said. Her paws felt weak and her body suddenly shuttered. With a loud thump, she fell to the floor.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open. The grass was long and lush, it delicately curled over her paws and the wind blew trough her fur making her feel warm and alive. Her amber eyes glittered with warmth when they landed on the tree tops. They swayed with the wind and rustled. Her fur quivered when she heard the deep voice of her lost brother, Stormpaw. "The darkness will grow cold, claws will freeze the shadows and the amber wind storm will blow away the chilling threats that haunt the flowing river." He whispered.

Suddenly, darkness engulfed her. The pretty scenery turned rotten and brown. The grass died and the trees began to decay. The moon disappeared in the sky and the last thing she saw were a pair of two cold, blue eyes. "The River will freeze forever." A voice growled.

She snapped her eyes open as she jolted awake. Her eyes flickered around at her surroundings. She was in the medicine-den in RiverClan. The brush of a warm pelt rubbed against hers. She turned to see the worried blue gaze of Streamclaw. "Are you okay? You've been asleep for what seems like ages!" He asked.

Amberwish nodded slowly. Why was she asleep for so long? Her eyes felt heavy with sleep, still. "What happened?" She asked her clanmate.

Streamclaw lowered his gaze then murmured, "You yowled that you didn't love another cat. Once you realized what you said, you passed out."

"Oh, what about the gathering?" She asked him.

"I decided to stay with you to make sure you were okay." He meowed as he looked away.

Amberwish's fur suddenly few hot. "You'd do that for me?" She asked as she looked into at him.

He turned to reveal bright, gleaming blue eyes. "I'd do anything for you, Amberwish." He whispered as he ran his muzzle against hers.

"Thank you," she whispered as she licked his cheek gently.

Maybe she would fall in love with a clanmate. Maybe Streamclaw was that clanmate, but in the back of her mind, the image of Redhawk still burned in her thoughts. With great effort, she pushed it away and focused on Streamclaw.

**A/N: Aw! So adorable! So..you all know what to do right? THAT'S RIGHT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :) thanks!**

**-Nightwish**


	7. Chapter 6

**Echowind here! Hope you like this chapter! It's time for a training session!**

_Chapter Six_

Breezestorm's back faced the medicine cat den. She struggled not to look over her shoulder and think about Amberwish. She was betraying the Clan, Breezestorm thought. She deserved what she got!

An agitated growl sounded beside her. Breezestorm flattened her ears to her head.

"Are we going to train now?" a voice hissed.

"Hush, Coldpaw. I told you in a few minutes," Breezestorm replied, tail twitching.

He snarled impatiently, but did not argue. Breezestorm knew that right away, she would not enjoy having Coldpaw as an apprentice. He was rude all through the Gathering. Breezestorm began to recall.

_Breezestorm led her apprentice into Fourtrees, along with the rest of her Clan. Since Amberwish blacked out, they were the last Clan there. The ShadowClan leader, Dawnstar had a scowl covering her face._  
_  
"It's about time you showed up," she growled. "I was afraid a bunch of dogs came and killed all of you." Her raspy voice was tainted with sarcasm. Coldpaw bristled with anger._

"No Coldpaw," Breezestorm said.

"I wasn't going to do anything, mouse-brain," he hissed.

Dawnstar raised her voice so the rest of the Gathering could hear. " ShadowClan welcomes two new apprentices, Foxpaw and Lizardpaw," she said proudly.

"Foxpaw! Lizardpaw!" the Clans had shouted. But next to Breezestorm, Coldpaw stayed uncomfortably silent.

"Cheer," she mewed firmly.

"Why should I?" demanded Coldpaw. "Apprentices mean warriors...for another Clan!"

"_This is a time of peace," Breezestorm growled. "Cheer."_

The only time he did was when his name was called.

Breezestorm shook the memory away and rose to her paws. "Okay, young one, let's go."

The stone gray tom grinned. "Finally! I thought we would rot before we would get going. What are we going to do? Battle training? Hunting? If we are collecting moss for the smelly elders, then I'm not going."

"Respect your elders!" said Breezestorm. "And no, we are not collecting moss, lucky for you. We are going

_to do some battle practice."_  
_  
"Yes!" Coldpaw exclaimed._

...

"A great specialty us RiverClan warriors have is fighting in water. But we must also learn to fight on land too. Here we don't have the weight of the water to pull us down; we are quick beneath the waves, but we are quicker in the grass."

_  
Coldpaw didn't seem to be paying attention. He clawed ferociously at the air, slicing through the wind to get at an invisible enemy, but Breezestorm wasn't going to repeat. "Understand?"_

"Hm?" Coldpaw mused, flicking his icy stare to her. "Whatever, lets fight!"

Breezestorm felt a chill run up her spine. Why would a cat be so enthusiastic to battle? "Slow down there, tiger. I should probably teach you the moves first."

"Ugh, but that's so boring!" whined Coldpaw.

"I had to do it, Otterhope had to do it, Rosestar had to do it, your sister will do it. Just silence your mouth and watch."

Breezestorm

_didn't wait for another complaint from her ungrateful apprentice. She just leapt at an invisible enemy, claws first and shredded the grass, while keeping herself balanced. As if the opponent were rake her belly, she dodged and pounced again from the other side._

"You try it," she said.

Coldpaw unsheathed his claws and pulled his lips back into a horrific snarl. With a yowl, he

_lunged for the grass, and tore through it like he were a badger breaking into camp, slicing the reed beds to pieces. Breezestorm watched him viciously rip at the ground with round eyes._

When there was nothing left in front of him, Coldpaw looked up and shook out his dusty pelt. "How was that?" he asked.

Breezestorm

_blinked. "That was rather impressive," she breathed and it wasn't a lie. She knew not even a fox could shred through the ground like that. "But we aren't trying to kill our enemy."_

Coldpaw's conceited eyes narrowed. "But I stopped him from winning the battle," he hissed. "I believe I did an amazing job."

"The warrior code states that we shouldn't kill an enemy to win a battle," Breezestorm said. "We are not rogues."

"Than I don't see the joy in battle."

Breezestorm was take aback by his words. "There is not supposed to be joy in battle, we fight to protect, not to kill."

Coldpaw snarled. "You can't stop me from doing that to any cat from another Clan. They are weak. And RiverClan will also be weak if we don't to this." He flicked his tail at the mess he made.

Breezestorm found no words to say.

**Wow! That was pretty intense! Make sure you review!**


End file.
